


Blueberry's Lullaby

by crueltyland



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in moonlight, Fae & Fairies, Female Bilbo, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Other, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crueltyland/pseuds/crueltyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by listening to Mordred's Lullaby too many times.</p><p>Changed some of the lyrics and i like it for these purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Female Bilbo Baggins (Bluebell for these purposes) and the company settle down for the evening, after the carrock and before Beorns, and they ask her to sing.
> 
> Fae creatures only sing when its a full moon, and use the light to celebrate life all around.
> 
> If the moon is blue, the creatures of the fae can come out of their dimension and interact with the people of Middle Earth (thats how Blueberry's family have fae blood).
> 
> Just a silly thing really.
> 
> Though, like lots of my stuff, could seem a bit sinister if you look at it the right way.
> 
> Hope you like!

“Come on Bluebell! We’ve all taken turns, sing us a song.” Bofur grinned.

 

“Well, what sort of song do you want?” Bluebell asked, confused.

 

“Something soothing, Miss Boggins!” Kili smiled.

 

“Yeah! Something that would shut him up!” Fili winked.

 

"You shut up!”

 

“No, you shut up!”

 

“Both of you shut up!” Thorin growled.

 

“Umm, what about an Old Song?” Bluebell asked quietly.

 

“Is that wise, Bluebell?” Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, the moon is full isn't it? And none of my family would mind sharing, since I declared them mine anyway.”

 

“What do you mean, Bluebell?” Thorin looked at her expectantly.

 

“Well, I, um, I sort of declared you all family? Or I wouldn’t have been allowed to run off with you, you see?”

 

Little gasps and murmurs flooded the camp. Dori was the first to break the almost-silence.

 

“Thank you, Bluebell. It means a lot that you would say as such.”

 

The others nodded in agreement and gifted her with smiles.

 

“Well, bluebell. It seems you were going to sing for us?” Balin asked, smiling gently.

 

She nodded and put her hand into her pack, pulling out a small piece of fabric, rolled into a ball.

 

She dropped it into the fire and started to hum, tapping her hands on her legs.

 

The others looked between her and the fire with rapt attention.

 

She looked like she was glowing as the flames twirled and danced with her tune.

 

“Hush child,

The darkness will rise from the deep,

and,

carry you down into sleep,

child,

The darkness will rise from the deep,

and carry you down into sleep.”

 

The flames turned from orange-yellow into a deep red, twirling higher into the air.

 

Blueberry moved her body to the rhythm.

 

The dwarves felt themselves leaning in closer to the small figure and the flames.

 

“Fatherless son,

I will break your belief,

And you'll always know that the elf is a thief

and he'll never escape his life filled with grief

but you’ll always hear our voices beneath.

 

The dwarrow felt a gentle heat circling them and relaxed into it, as Gandalf leaned against a tree, staying far away from the fire.

 

Blueberry’s voice sounded soft now, echoed in different tones, higher and lower than her own.

 

Whispering, dancing flames, flickering lights.

 

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty._

 

The flames look blue now, twirling their heat high towards the black sky.

 

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty._

 

Their feet reached the ground as they grasped wrists and moved, eyes fixed on the glowing skin and the dancing flames.

 

“Fatherless son,

Your body desires her.

Our flower who follows,

You'll never betray her.

And you will expose that you're the admirer,

You must prove just how you deserve our loyalty.”

 

The dwarves lips were moving, singing in their own low tones now.

 

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty._

 

They watched the flames billow and swirl.

 

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty._

 

The hobbit moved quickly now, dancing around the blue flames, her fingers in the fire.

 

“Hush child,

The darkness will rise from the deep,

and,

carry you down into sleep,

child,

The darkness will rise from the deep,

and carry you down into sleep.”

 

Gandalf watched as the little creatures circled the light, just behind the dwarrow.

 

Singing, swaying and dancing to the music behind their new family, the faelings smiled at their daughter for choosing such strong ones.

 

“Fatherless son,

Each day we grow bolder

Each moment we watch as you desire to hold her

For the child of our bodies

The flesh of our soul

Will not die regaining the birthright the beast stole.”

 

Blueberry stepped fully into the fire, twirling and smiling as the flames licked her skin.

 

Thorin moved closer first, and the others followed, reaching their fingers towards the blue light, touching the gold, glowing skin of their hobbit.

 

“Hush child,

The darkness will rise from the deep,

and,

carry you down into sleep,

child,

The darkness will rise from the deep,

and carry you down into sleep.”

 

As the melody, sung by voices behind, below and within themselves faded, Blueberry stepped from the fire and kissed them each on the cheek, starting with Thorin.

 

She listened to the tiny footsteps pad away into the dark as the fire changed to its normal yellow-orange and the dwarrow came round from their trance, moving to their bedrolls with smiles on their faces.

 

Gandalf nodded at her as she slipped into the forest, skin still shimmering gold and glowing like the moon, after the other faelings.

 

After all, what is wrong with dancing at the full blue moon?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The original of the song is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ny7NZPfl0l4).

 

Hope you liked it!

 

 


End file.
